


Dance

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [70]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: "Dance with me."





	Dance

“Dance with me.”

“This is hardly the time, 007.”

They were holed up in one of Six’ safehouses. On the run for their lives.

Again.

She told him as much.

“All the more reason to do so while we can, M.” James walked over to her, and held his hand out. “Dance with me.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

Olivia shook her head, then smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

“There’s no music, James.”

“We don’t need music.” James pulled her closer, then lowered his head to kiss her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Olivia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! :)


End file.
